justaddmagicfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Add Contagion
Just Add Contagion is the seventh episode of Season Two Part Two. It premiered on January 18th, 2018. Synopsis Kelly, Hannah and Darbie try a spell on Mama P to help her remember magic but it backfires and they take away Mama P's personality, which then passes from person to person as the whole town starts to act like Mama P. Plot The girls are shocked to find out that Mama P has also forgotten magic, and they suspect its Noelle. They cook a Extract the Magic Mac'n Cheese and gives to Mama P to see if she remembers magic. Meanwhile, Darbie has to go shopping, and since her mom is not available, she asked Amy to come with her. Suddenly, Darbie's mom appears and says her meeting cancelled. Amy also arrives, and Darbie suggests that they all go shopping together. Mama P doesn't remember magic, but suddenly Kelly starts acting weird by taking down all of the Adam Lever signs and replacing it with Win with Quinn signs. Hannah tells her to stop doing that, and goes because she needs to help Ms. Slivers for an interview. Kelly doesn't listen to Hannah and puts the Win with Quinn signs in front of the Adam Lever signs. Noelle arrives and takes a picture of it. She threatens to blackmail Kelly by posting this picture online, which will ruin Kelly's mom's campaign. Noelle says that if Kelly gives her the spices and rosemary plant, she won't post the picture. She gives Kelly time to think about it.Meanwhile, Mama P is not acting like herself, and is acting unusually nice to the plumber who is getting a bunch of money from her by selling useless products. Jake stands up and demands that the plumber to fix everything. Hannah meets Kelly at her house, and realizes that Kelly has inherited Mama P's traits just because Mama P touched Kelly's shoulder. Terri then touches Kelly, and suddenly, she starts acting like Mama P. Kelly gives her a hug and gets back the Mama P trait, and then Hannah touches Kelly to start acting like Mama P. She goes over to where Ms. Slivers is waiting t be interviewed for a position as a Fox Canyon music teacher. Hannah touches Ms. Slivers to boost Ms. Sliver's confidence so she can ace the interview. The interview goes well, and when Ms. Slivers gives Mama P a hug, Mama P gets back her trait and starts acting like herself. Kelly goes over to Noelle and says that she won't give the spices to her. It is revealed that even Noelle forgot magic, and the girls are out of suspects. Starring * Olivia Sanabia as Kelly Quinn * Aubrey Miller as Hannah Parker-Kent * Abby Donnelly as Darbie O'Brien * Judah Bellamy as Jake Williams * Catia Ojeda as Terri Quinn * Andrew Burlinson as Scott Quinn * Amy Hill as Mama P * Dee Wallace as Becky Quinn * Ellen Karsten as Gina Silvers Recurring Cast * Aiden Lovekamp as Buddy Quinn * Jeremy Guskin as RJ White * Felisha Terrell as Nöelle Jasper * Usman Ally as Mr. Morris * Sprague Grayden as Jill * La DeLeon Hayes as Piper * Bob Stephenson as Adam Lever Recipes Cooked * Extract the Magic Mac 'N Cheese Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Part Two